Ron Hermione Draco
by LISPOTTER
Summary: Este fanfic trata sobre los sentimientos que sienten draco y ron sobre hermione granger y que solo uno de ellos llegara a su corazon


** Ron / Hermione / Draco **

CAPITULO 1 :

- Era el mes de octubre era un dia caluroso estaba ahi , ella sentada bajo un arbol por los terrenos del colegio leyendo un libro acerca de historia de la magia que era una de sus materias favoritas . pero de un momento algo la distrajo se quedo pensando en el muchacho alto de cabello rojo y delgado el cual no le gustaba acerca la materia de historia de la magia y como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento el muchacho aparecio era ron weasley , a quien hermione estaba enamorada pero el muchacho no estaba solo a su lado estaba su mejor amigo un muchacho alto , cabello negro y ojos verdes era harry potter . ambos se acercaron hasta ella y ron hablo

- ey hermione que haces - leo - lees ? ...

- pero si no hay examenes ni nada aparte hoy es do-min-go

- y eso que te-im-por-ta

- ya calmense no vallan a empezar a discutir - dijo harry a ambos

- a ver que yo...

- historia de la magia

- oye como sabias lo que te iba a preguntar

- bueno - la muchacha lo miro - eres como te dire ron muy predecible - asi... que ahora te crees advina harry no quiso decir nada solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza . esto lo notaron ron y hermione que al ver la expresion de harry rieron . pero metros mas alla se encontraba apoyado en la columna un muchacho alto, delgado , cabello rubio y ojos grises que miraba a los otros que estaban riendo. el no sabia del porque se sentia tan furioso ver a los tres riendo tan felices sobre todo a ron y hermione . asi que decide acercarse hasta ellos diciendo :

- pero miren a quien tenemos aqui al cabeza rajada de potter , la sangre sucia y al pobreton de weasley

- malfoy que quieres aqui nadie te invito - dijo harry tomando su varita acto seguido tambien lo hizo ron

- calmense ... solo viene a saludarlos

- saludarnos ? ...malfoy mejor largate - dijo hermione furiosa

- tu mejor callate sangre sucia y sigue leyendo tu mugroso libro

- ¡¡ expelliermus - dijo ron que no soporto que malfoy la llamara asi , entonces si mas ni mas el muchacho ataco a draco . el hechizo que salio de su varita golpeo al muchacho quien salio volando y cayendo al lago . ron al verlo le dijo -¡¡ Escucha bien malfoy ¡¡¡ vuelvas a llarmarla asi o lo pagaras

- asi y que me haras weasley .. eres patetico ...- dijo el muchacho acercandose a la orilla - ron estaba furioso estaba decidido a lanzarle otro hechizo cuando la muchacha lo detuvo diciendole

- ron ... no, dejalo - que... pero hermione...te insulto - dijo ron mirando a hermione y sin dejar de quitar la mirada a malfoy que salia del lago

- lose .. pero no vale la pena - al decir esto ron asintio pero a la vez estaba digustado ya que tenia ganas de lanzarle otro hechizo . luego harry , hermione y ron se habian volteado para irse cuando de pronto harry se detuvo ambos muchachos lo miraron y le dijeron

- que pasa harry - pregunto hermione

- esperen un momento - al decir esto harry va hacia draco quien se encontraba cerca del lago y arreglandose la ropa que estaba desarreglada y humeda . luego hermione y ron se miraron alzaron los hombros y fueron detras de harry

- oye malfoy - al decir esto draco alzo la mirada y vio que harry le apuntaba con la varita el muchacho esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo

- que quieres potter ... que me haras

- esto es por meterte con nosotros ...¡¡ levicorpus ¡¡ - al decir harry esto el hechizo que salio de su varita fue directamente hacia draco quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y como si fuera jalado por una fuerza invisible termino de cabeza colgando del tobillo en el aire

- jajaja... bien harry dejalo ahi se lo merece -¡¡ ron¡¡ ... - luego el muchacho se callo

- pero pensandolo bien se le ve bien ahi harry - luego la muchacha sonrio

- potter...baja al joven malfoy inmediatamente - los tres muchachos voltearon y para sorpresa suya era severus snape entonces harry hablo

- profesor... malfoy fue quien empezo - dijo harry con tono serio y a la vez mirando a draco quien seguia en el aire colgando del tobillo

- callese potter y bajelo de una buena vez - al decir esto harry apunto con su varita al muchacho y este cayo al suelo sin mucho cuidado haciendo que este soltara un gemido de dolor ... luego draco se puso de pie y miraba furioso a harry

- vengan los 5 conmigo - dijo snape tomando a harry del brazo

- que porque los 5 - repuso el muchacho de cabello rojo

- como dice weasley --- mejor callese osino en vez de que los castiguen terminaran expulsados al decir esto los los 5 muchachos siguieron a snape por los pasillos del colegio pero cuando estaban caminando se encontraron con la profesora mcgonagall quien cargaba algunos libros asi que ella mirando a los demas dijo :

- sucede algo profesor snape ... porque estan los alumnos con usted - pregunto la profesora mcgonagall

- bueno vera profesora aqui... mejor dicho potter estaba peleando con el joven malfoy y al lado suyo se encontraban el señor weasley y la señorita granger - repuso snape mirando a los dos muchachos

- asi y quien empezo todo - pregunto la profesora mirando a harry - malfoy ...

- mmm ... bueno profesor snape dejeme a solas con los alumnos si fuera tan amable

- draco tambien ... - pregunto snape y draco lo miraba como diciendo haga algo

- si tambien - al decir esto snape asintio y mirando a los muchachos con expresion de completo fastidio se dio vuelta y se retiro por el pasilo

- bueno siganme todos - luego todos empexaron a seguir a la profesora mcgonagall hasta su despacho el cual ya conocian

- porque fue la pelea ? - fue lo que dijo primero la profesora quien se habia sentado

- pues este ...- señalo a malfoy con la cabeza - digo malfoy llamo a hermione sangre sucia y ni modo que no hagamos nada - dijo harry

- silencio joven potter - harry lo que quizo decir .. fue el porque de la pelea - murmuro hermione al muchacho

- señorita granger escuche lo que dijo al joven potter - dijo la profesora clavando la mirada a la muchacha

- bien cumpliran un castigo todos

- que todos porque si quien comenzo todo fue malfoy .. en todo caso que la reciba ese - dijo ron con tono molesto y mirando a draco quien no dijo nada

- silencio joven weasley ... como dije todos cumpliran el castigo y el castigo sera limpiar elsalon de trofeos sin utilizar magia

- perdon profesora mcgonagall - acercandose a la profesora - digame señorita granger - cuando dice usted salon de trofeos se refiere a .  
- exacto mesas , estanterias , lamparas es decir todo en general

- que... y porque no lo hace flinch o los elfos ademas acaso somos sus sirvientes - hablo draco arrastrando las palabras y desafiante

- es un castigo señor malfoy o prefiere que le mandemos una lechuza a su padre - luego draco se callo y los otros sonrieron

- y a que hora va ser eso - repuso harry

- mmmm... este sabado en la tarde empezaran despues del almuerzo y porsupuesto no saldran a hogsmade

- que no ...profesora no es verdad no ? - como dice señor malfoy .

- ya empezo a quejarse - dijo ron cruzando los brazos luego hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas debido a que la profesora lo miraba

- como decia

- espero que no sea verdad yo no puedo ese dia tengo algo importante que hacer - joven malfoy - hablo la profesora con tono impaciente

- no me importa si tiene usted una cita o si va a salir con la hija del ministro - los otros muchachos rieron pero luego callaron

- usted me cumple el castigo al igual que sus compañeros ademas usted le falto el respeto a su amiga - luego draco puso una cara de completo fastidio

- bueno sean puntuales y ahora porfavor regresen a sus clases

salieron todos del despacho de la profesora mcgonagall , ron y harry tenian hora libre asi que se fueron a practicar un rato quidditch , draco se dirigio a sus clase de pociones y hermione se dirigio a la clase de runas antiguas

- no puede ser - un hermoso sabado limpiando trofeos y estantes con malfoy - repuso ron con tono de molestia -

- es cierto ... ademas aparte de estar castigado con malfoy tenemos mas deberes que un elfo

-jaja... es verdad sobre todo con snape cada vez que mira parece que me quiere tirar el caldero en la cabeza y encima nos dejo tarea - repuso ron riendo y a lavez hablando

- ron que exagerado eres solo son 2 pergaminos ademas eso que te mira mal no es novedad si a ti te quiere tirar el caldero a mi me mira como queriendome envenenar - repuso el muchacho riendo

- que hacen muchachos - ambos chicos voltearon y vieron a hermione que se acercaba -

- mas bien que haces tu aqui si hace ratito nomas te fuiste a clase espera no me digas que te escapaste

- ja- ja que gracioso eres ron claro que no - repuso la muchacha seriamente y un poco molesta .

- entonces - pregunto harry

- simple le pedi permiso al profesor le dije que tenia que tenia que estudiar y le pedi que me disculpara - acoto la muchacha seriamente

- estudiar ? - claro ron tenemos y lo digo en general ... pero es poco... solo tenemos que estudiar para la prueba de transformaciones ademas de investigar el encantamiento ' relaxus ' para encantamientos y redactar sobre historia de la magia en el mundo

el muchacho de cabello rojo se le quedo mirando atonito a lo que hermione hablo y diciendose asi mismo " a eso le llama poco " lo que al parecer la muchacha entendio

- bueno .. quizas exagere con eso de un poco .

- exagerar claro que lo hiciste tenemos mas deberes que cuando percy estuvo aqui - dijo ron mirando a la muchacha

- en fin empezemos ahora - dijo la muchacha quien tomo su libro que titulaba " los encantamientos y sus usos "

- todo eso tenemos que leer - repuso ron mirando el libro

-jaja ... no ron solo algunos capitulos

- ah bueno jaja no me asustes hermione

- ron no exageres y pongamonos a estudiar

- bien dicho harry asi que empezemos

despues que los muchachos terminaron de estudiar se levantaron del pasto y comenzaron a retirarse hacia la sala comun de gryffindor a hacer el trabajo de pociones asi que al llegar no habia nadie ya que los demas se encontraban en el gran comedor asi que eso a ellos les parecio mucha suerte. asi que ellos se entaron en el mueble y jalaron una mesa . eran ya la 2:30 de la madrugada los 3 seguian escribiendo silenciosamente pero de pronto aquel silencio fue interrumpido por el bostezo de harry

- creo - dando un bostezo - que me ire a dormir ya mañana continuare esto ...

buenas noches - buenas noches - dijeron a la vez

- bien...yo ire mas tarde - buenas noches - dijo hermione mientras se estiraba. ron se la quedo mirando por unos minutps queria , mas bien tenia ganas de decirle algo pero sentia que no lo podia hacer .

harry quien subia por las escaleras volteo y se quedo mirando a los dos muchachos y no pudo evitar sonreir al pensar en todo lo que sentian el uno al otro pero no eran capaces de aceptarlo

- hermione ?

- si que sucede ron

- me ayudas - dijo ron con tono tranquilo

- en que ?

- es que no puedo encontrar el encantamiento ' relaxus '

- a ver bueno te ayudare - el muchacho la miraba y sonrio

- gracias hermione - esta bien pasame eso - ron le sonrio y le paso el pergamino que solo decia encantamiento ' relaxus '

- gracias de nuevo hermione eres genial

- por nada ron ya lo sabia - dijo modestamente la muchacha

asi que ron se puso dep ie y se fue a acostar al mueble . despues de 10 minutos de ver el fuego en la chimenea que ardia se quedo dormido y luego otros 10 minutos despues hermione quien seguia en el suelo y quien ya habia acabado dijo

- listo ron ves no estaba tan dificil -tu que opinas - ron ... ron no me estas escu...- luego la muchacha volteo y vio a ron profundamente dormido ella se lo quedo contemplando y le sonrio asi que la muchacha se puso de pie y se acerco a el y diciendose luego " que lindo y tierno se le ve cuando duerme " luego una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

- ron .

- mmm... - no obtuvo respuesta alguna - despierta - le movio el brazo - ven te ayudo a ir al dormitorio

- mmno mama un rato mas - dijo ron quien al parecer estaba soñando y creia que era su madre quien lo depsertaba asi que la muchacha solo atino a sonreir - ¡¡¡ ron ¡¡ depsierta

- shhhh... giny no me molestes

hermione no sabia ya que hacer asi que se le ocurrio una idea se arremango la manga de la blusa y le dio un pellizco en la mejilla

- ¡¡¡¡¡ aaah ¡¡¡¡ ey hermione que te pasa te volviste loca eso dolio - repuso el muchacho sobandose la mejilla que le dolia

- es que no despertabas y esa era la unica manera que me hicieras caso

- pero ...hay otras maneras de despertar a uno

- asi ... que como cuales

- nose tu sabras

- mmm.. si se con otro pellizco pero esta vez con mis dos manos

- oye eso no parece gracioso

- jaja... bueno ron buenas noches - luego la muchacha se acerco a ron y le dio un beso en la mejilla esto hizo que ambos muchachos se sonrojaran

- hermione - la muchacha se volteo - - dime ron

- este .. yo... bueno ...

- vas a decirme algo o que te pasa - no nada olvidalo - luego la muchacha se retiro a su dormitorio - ron quien veia a la muchacha retirarse sintio algo extraño tenia el impulso de ir tras ella y decirle que le gusta , que es la chica mas maravillosa que halla conocido durante toda su vida pero no podia ya que con tal solo hablarle se ponia todo nervioso.  
ron luegose incorporo lentamente vio el pergamino sobore encantamientos, el cual ya estaba acabado asi que lo tomo y se fue a la cama


End file.
